Power management includes switching off power or switching to a low power state when a system is in an inactive state. One example of the power management is turning off a display of an electronic device if the electronic device is in idle state for a certain period of time. An example of the system can be an integrated circuit for radio frequency applications.
A system for power management includes a voltage regulator. The voltage regulator is a device used for regulating voltage supply. A regulated voltage supply is used to drive a load. In one example, a load can be a resistor. In another example, the load can be an external circuit coupled to the voltage regulator. Often, a system includes varying loads that draws varying load currents from the voltage regulator. In existing techniques, the voltage regulator is used to regulate voltage under varying load currents. However, to stabilize the voltage regulator at varying loads, a high quiescent current is drawn irrespective of whether the system is under a full-load condition or a no-load condition, thereby making the system unreliable. Furthermore, varying loads will vary impedance of the system, thereby making the system unstable.
It is desired to have a voltage regulator that can handle varying loads and function at optimal quiescent current.